No basta con querer
by kastiyana
Summary: Son muchos los que de ambas partes quieren que esto termine, que haya un puente entre ellos, que su gente -la de ambos - pudiese ir de un lado a otro sin ser penalizada. Pero no basta con querer. Hay diferencias irreconciliables; no es a él a quien no soporta, ni a su gente. Son sus ideas, sus creencias, su forma de ver el mundo. No es nada personal.- EEUU y Cuba NO COMO PAREJA


**Resumen: **Son muchos los que de ambas partes quieren que esto termine, que haya un puente entre ellos, que su gente -la de ambos - pudiese ir de un lado a otro sin ser penalizada. Pero no basta con querer. Hay diferencias irreconciliables; no es a él a quien no soporta, ni a su gente. Son sus ideas, sus creencias, su forma de ver el mundo, de hablar, de moverse. No es nada personal.- Estados Unidos y Cuba - NO COMO PAREJA

**Notas previas: **Vi las noticias hoy , me llamó la atención algo y _voilá!_ , de pronto hace bien estar informado. Y nada esto es una visión personal de acuerdo a una conversación que tuve con dos amigos estadounidenses sobre la situación entre ambas naciones. También es una metáfora personal sobre cómo hay ciertas relaciones condenadas al fracaso. NO FUE BETEADO. Simplemente vomité esto en media hora. =3 espero les guste

* * *

**No basta con querer**

_Hey, the closer we think we are/ Hey mientras más cerca creemos que estamos_  
_Well it only got us so far/ solo nos alejamos más_  
_Now you got anything left to show/ ahora no tienes nada más que mostrar_  
_No no I didn't think so/ no, no lo creo_  
_Hey, the sooner we realize/ Hey, pronto nos damos cuenta_  
_We cover ourselves with lies/ que nos cubrimos con mentias_  
_But underneath we're not so tough / pero en el fondo no somos tan duros_  
_And love is not enough/ y el amor no es suficiente_

(Nine inch nails - Love is not enough)

* * *

Estados Unidos, que respondía un mail al presidente, trataba de ignorar al televisor que mantenía entretenido a Tony. Hablaban de él, y bueno también del otro. No le gustaba verse asociado a él de ninguna manera aunque no era nada personal. Tony soltó un gruñido que significaba "¡Mira, escucha!"

"La nadadora Diana Nyad tuvo que ser retirada del agua por lo que no pudo completar su cuarto intento en nadar desde Cuba a las costas de la Florida. A la neoyorkina Diana Nyad le faltaban entre 20 y 40 horas para terminar su travesía pero las picaduras de medusa en la cara mas las fuertes tormentas que la obligaron a desviarse de su ruta hicieron imposible que Nyad cumpliera su sueño de unir ambas naciones con su hazaña."

Estados Unidos miraba y escuchaba, pero como siempre, se hacía el que no veía nada y prefería no comprender. Él sabía que puede que sus normas, su organización y la mayor parte de su gente pensara una cosa. Pero sabía también que había quienes pensaba distinto. A veces, en su conciencia nacional, podía sentir y gasta llegar a entender a esas minorías. Pero eran apenas pestañeos de lucidez antes de volver a su hermetismo, a su imperturbable decisión. Después de casi cuarenta años de bloqueo, el deseo de una mujer vieja, de unos estudiantes, de una abogada en Chicago, un profesor en Nebraska, etc., no iban hacerle cambiar. Su decisión de enemistad con Cuba iba mucho más allá.

A veces recordaba que una vez fueron amigos, no de los mejores, pero se hablaban. Él había estado por encima del caribeño, que entonces lucía cansado. Carlos entonces no era problemático pero si un apático sin remedio. Nunca hubiera imaginado que se levantaría contra él. Una parte de él, entonces - de Alfred, no de Estados Unidos - había entendido la necesidad que puede tener un ser como ellos de ser independiente. Lo había perdonado de alguna manera porque Cuba no iba contra sus intereses y porque aún tenía inversiones en ese país. Sin embargo, con la revolución encabezada por Fidel y ese otro argentino, apoyada con tanto empeño por el mismo Carlos, no le quedó duda: una muralla, una diferencia irreconciliable se estaba levantando entre ellos. Cuba iba en contra de todo lo que él, los Estados Unidos de América representaba: la democracia, la libertad.

Estados unidos entendía, como siempre, la libertad como aquello que le permitía a él ser libre, sin respetar los intereses y deseos de otros, pero por más que Canadá se lo recalcara, el nunca aceptaría semejante mentira.

Ahora miraba a la señora esa en la tele, demacrada y debía admitir que admiraba su valor. Que el sabía que parte de su pueblo estaba cansado de esa rivalidad con Cuba, que incluso el mismo Carlos desde al enorme patio de su casona en la Habana, seguro sentía lo mismo. Alfred, admitía que probablemente a ambos les hubiese gustado que Diana hubiese logrado su cometido, porque eso le hubiera traído una oleada de admiración mundial a una "ciudadana americana" y a su temple heroico, porque eso le hubiese sacado una sonrisa a Cuba que seguro lo hubiera interpretado como un "arranque revolucionario de una yankee que contradice los deseos del imperialista". Cada uno intentando verlo del modo más conveniente cuando ambos sabían que esa unión era algo que en el fondo querían.

Pero querer no era suficiente. Era cosa de nada más imaginar. ¿Cómo entablar relaciones con alguien a quien uno se ha acostumbrado a denostar, despreciar, desprestigiar a nivel mundial por tantos años?, ¿Cómo no sentir esas ganas de gritarse el uno al otro que están equivocados?. Cuba y Estados Unidos son dos mundos diferentes, puede que si la gente de ambos pueblos se juntaran en un solo territorio a almorzar, aparte de la barrera idiomática, no encontrarían mayores problemas. Puede que ambos pueblos se llevaran bien, que tuviesen cosas en común, que las gentes pudieran divertirse con cosas simples. Que gente como Diana se llevase bien con gente como fue Zoé Valdés; que Hemingway se hubiese tomado unas copas con José Martí. Pero él, Alfred Jones - la representación y memorial humano de los Estados Uniodos de América - JAMÁS, podría llevar la fiesta en paz con Carlos Guerrero - el baluarte cubano-, había demasiado, ¡demasiado! rencor.

¡Qué más quisiera él que haya un puente entre ellos!, que su gente- la de ambos - pudiese ir de un lado a otro sin ser penalizada. Pero no basta con querer.

Hay diferencias irreconciliables. No es a él a quien no soporta, ni a su gente. Son sus ideas, sus creencias, su forma de ver el mundo, de hablar, de moverse. Es el hecho de que la existencia de Cuba, de sus valores son una contradicción y un insulto a los valores de Estados Unidos.

-Mira, escucha- Vuelve a decir Tony. Diana dice que no se va a rendir. Que esta vez ha fallado, pero que lo volverá a intentar, que va a unir ambas naciones a nado. Alfred - el hombre tras la nación - se lamenta de que sea tan vieja, y admira su temple de acero. Alfred, el hombre que se logra sentir identificado con el sentir de la gente, espera sinceramente que algún día antes de morir lo logre.

Aunque lo duda, sinceramente. ¿Qué opinará Carlos - el hombre - de todo esto?


End file.
